Conexion Magica
by Anniex-chan
Summary: Te ha pasado alguna vez, que con tan solo una mirada de esa persona sientes que todo por fin esta bien, las palabras sobran y no habra nada que pueda estropearlo..o si lo hay?ZoroLuffy..yaoi...mi 1er fic.....por fin tierra a la vista!
1. Mañana Esplendida

Holaa a todos, este es mi premier fanfic, si si ya se hay ustedes leen miles de veces lo mismo, así que como len lo mismo ya sabrán que ninguno de estos personajes son míos y bla bla bla….lo que se suele poner en los encabezados de los fics.

Así que gracias por hacer clik en mi fic, y debo ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTE FIC ES SHONEN-AI O YAOI, aun no me decido si hacerlo puramente romántico o ponerle algo de acción .-………..la pareja principal son Zoro+Luffi, también habrá algo de Sanji+Nami.

Lo que esta escrito entre guiones -………- es dialogo

_Cursiva…………son pensamientos directos del personaje._

Cualquier duda avisarme.

**Mañana Esplendida**

Era una mañana fantástica, el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba despejado, el mar dormitaba suavemente y mecía los barcos que se aventuraban por el, como un gigante que sonríe y vigila a sus hijos predilectos. Sin duda alguna era una mañana esplendida.

En el alma de Merry, todo seguía su rutina diaria, lo que significa que ningún dia era igual a otro, es decir de rutina ni la R, la respuesta a esto estaba sin duda alguna estaba en la tripulación, sin ir muy lejos tenemos como ejemplo al capitán. Luffi D. Monkey, o también conocido por capitán sombrero de paja;…. un chiflado total.

-Eh Sanji ya esta el desayuno, dime, que hay para comer, hay carne verdad que si, quiero carne, quiero carne, carne, carne, je je, carne-lo repetía como letanía mientras un hilillo de saliva le resbalaba por la comisura de la boca.

-Por dios Luffi, acabo de levantarme, espera un momento que ya haré el desayuno, además con todo lo que comes me sorprende que no termine cansado después de cocinar, agradece que me encanta hacerlo. Ahora estate quieto y límpiate la boca por favor.-Ese era Sanji, el cocinero de la tripulación, era el mejor cocinero de todos los mares, y su sueño era encontrar el gran índigo, si un tipo bastante interesante, bastante hábil con las patadas y los cuchillos, además de atractivo y algo singular; pero en cuanto aparecía una falda……..

-Buenos días a todos, Sanji ya esta el desayuno………..

-Si mi adorada pelirroja, ahora mismo iba a empezar a hacerlo, por favor toma asiento y estate cómoda mientras te hago un delicioso desayuno-Sus ojos se habían convertido en corazones y su ser en esclavo de Nami, esta bien talvez se exageraba un poquito, pero sin duda alguna su debilidad mas grande eran …la mujeres. En cuanto veía a una chica se convertía en un ser….. decirlo………

-Patético, eso es lo que eres, mira nada mas , ella habla y tu le das la pata y mueves la colita, no es así?

-Grrrrrrr pero quien te crees tu-Si las miradas mataran, Sanji hubiera podido cometer asesinato.-Ya veo, je eso lo dices por que tienes envidia, quien se va a fijar en un tipo tan raro como tu, que lo único que le importa es entrenar.

-Jaaaa, mas de las que te imaginas, o de las que te hayan hecho caso a ti.-Zoro sonrió siniestramente, sin duda alguna tenia éxito entre el sexo femenino, bueno y por que no admitirlo, en el masculino también, solo que a el no le interesaba ninguna de esas chicas tontas, no el ahora tenia su mente ocupada en el entrenamiento, si ese era Zoro Ronoa, un espadachín excelente, que quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo para poder cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Kuina, si Kuina, ella era la única mujer que habría en su vida, y no mentía.

-Por favor, venga ya, tu? con alguna chica, si tu idea de diversión es entrenar, al final te terminaras casando con una de tus espadas, o lo mejor te montas un haren con las tres , jajajaja.

-Idiota, no te mentas con mis espadas, ni mi entrenamiento, eso es algo que jamás entenderías. Buenos días a todos, me voy a entrenar-y con este saludo despedida se fue a entrenar.

-Vaya tio, se pasa la vida entrenando. Si yo solo estaba bromeando, aunque era la verdad;….. me pregunto si pensara estar toda la vida solo?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Sanji-Nami era muy perspicaz, y no solo con el clima, tenia una especie de don que permitía entender ciertas cosas y sensaciones, y la actitud de Zoro le transmitía un extraña sensación de soledad, anhelo, miedo y otros sentimientos que no entendía del todo, tenia la ligera sospecha y eso sumado al que jamás se había interesado por ninguna chica le daba muchas cosas por pensar. Al principio cuando recién se conocieron, le dio la impresión de que sus sospechas eran ciertas pero luego se quedaron en eso, sospechas, Zoro era un tipo bastante . decirlo……misterioso, si tal vez esa sea la palabra para describirlo.-Sanji y el desayuno?

Sanji se había quedado observando a Nami que se quedaba pensativa mientras observaba a Zoro marcharse, eso no le daba buena espina, tal vez Zoro si tuviera mas éxito de lo que pensaba.

-Sanji? Me escuchas, te pregunte por el desayuno-

-Ah si Nami, ahora mismo te lo preparo, será un desayuno de reyes, para la reina de los mares, la criatura mas bella de todas.

-Hola a todos-interrumpieron -el gran capitán Usopp ya ha despertado, para empezar un nuevo dia lleno de aventuras, y acabar con los villanos o derrotar a monstruos monstruosos jajajaja.-Esa fue la entrada de Usopp, con su canción número 12 para los buenos días.

Chopper iba entrando a la cocina-comedor-sala de reunión-timón-etc., cuando escucho la palabra monstruo, y se quedo estático-_No puede ser se estarán refiriendo a mi? Pero yo pensé…._

-He Chopper amigo, buenos días, que bien que llegas, ven aquí te contare como derrote a un terrible monstruo que amenaza aun pueblo para que lo adorasen como un dios o si no se los comía, jaja, pero no pudo conmigo, ja ja no con el capitán Usopp...Jajajaja

-Hayyyy es que una nunca puede tener un despertar normal en este barco, si sigo así de seguro moriré joven.-Nami se dejo caer en la mesa, su cabeza reposando en un brazo y el otro estirado y colgando levemente de la mesa, volteo ligeramente la cabeza y ahí estaba Luffi, sentado en su puesto de vigilancia, diciendo algunas cosas inteligibles desde esa distancia, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre, esa sonrisas que tenia un algo que la hacia especial y transmitía un no seque que daba tranquilidad y seguridad, je ese era su capitán, algo chiflado y despistado pero sin duda alguna la persona idónea para el cargo, y la confianza de su tripulación daba muestra de ello; un poco mas alejado, Zoro se preparaba para empezar su entrenamiento matutino, ja ese Zoro, era cierto que se pasaba el dia entrenando o durmiendo, pero era un buen chico, fuerte y responsable sin duda alguien confiable, siguió recorriendo el barco con la mirada y se topo con chopper y Usopp, hay ese Usopp, era un mentiroso sin remedio, pero era muy valiente, a su estilo pero valiente y también confiable, eso lo comprobó en su pelea contra escualo, esa en la que por fin la liberaron, todo gracias a ellos, eran una panda de idiotas , pero era feliz con ellos, jejeje miraba la cara de Chopper y no pudo evitar sonreír, el pobre miraba crédulamente como Usopp contaba batallas imaginarias, y lo peor de todo es que según se veía, le creía, pobre Chopper, tanto que sufrió, sin embargo su fe e inocencia se mantenían, su fe en sus nuevos amigos, de ellos que sabia nunca les fallaría. Un delicioso olor inundo sus sentidos y terminando de girar la cabeza vio por fin al ultimo de la banda, Sanji, ese neurótico de Sanji, jeje sin duda alguna el mejor cocinero, las comidas no serian lo mismo si el no estuviera, era irracional pero se había acostumbrado a el, y por supuesto a su deliciosa comida; lo cierto es que al principio solo lo vio como otro hombre mas que la albaba de seguro para recibir algún "favor" a cambio, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que detrás de todo ese, como decirle, excentricismo tal vez, habían sentimientos verdaderos-_Válgame dios no puedo estar pensando así de el, aunque a lo mejor y algún dia……._

-Nami el desayuno ya esta casi listo, solo falta los últimos toques y serviré.

-Ahh….s..si , ehh, pero apresúrate que me muero de hambre.-Esta bien lo admitía, la había pillado mirándolo y le puso nerviosa, por que……por que…, hay si si por mas que le buscaba una excusa no la encontraría, el le gustaba, pero no por eso se lo iba a poner tan fácil, le haría sufrir un poquito mas.

-Eh chicos se me acaba de ocurrir una magnifica idea!.

Aquí vamos de nuevo…..buff….- Nami resoplo es señal de rendición.

Que les pareció, no les pediré que dejen reviews , si creen que merece la pena hacerlo o si tienen tiempo haganlo, particularmente he leído muchos fics y no he podido dejarlos y no quería decir que no me gustasen así que no les pediré algo que no hago .; pero seso si, como soy nueva en esto, si ven que a lo mejor no me expreso bien, si no entienden o ven que hay muchas cosas que no están claras, les agradecería su ayuda, me gustaría hacer esto bien.

Como les dije al principio aun no me decido si hacer el fic suavecito, o ponerle algún lemon, vamos que soy nueva pero podría aventurarme, que se yo . , acepto sugerencias, el trama principal son Zoro y Luffi, me encantan ellos como pareja, están conectados mágicamente XDDD. Bueno hasta el próximo capi .


	2. Conexiones

**Conexiones**

En otro lado del barco, en la cubierta para ser más específicos, Zoro estaba terminando su primera ronda de ejercicios con la espada, ahora le tocaba otra serie de 200 para calentar, pero aumentaría las pesas. Se saco la camiseta, mostrando así esa piel dorada por donde las gotas de sudor se regocijaban de recorrerla, los rayos del sol le daban un efecto casi mágico e irreal. Esa fue la imagen que Luffy vio cuando se giro, y sin poder dejar de mirarlo quedando como hechizado continuo con su canción

Carne…..carne…carne…jejeje…carne rica y deliciosa carne...glups-Pero que rayos me pasa, no puedo respirar y esta sensación en mi interior, es como si hubiera comido algo vivo, pero no he comido nada aun, .…… que rayos me pasa...debe ser eso, ya lo he estado aguantando por tanto tiempo que ya no puedo evitarlo,...me muero de hambre-Ahhhhh quiero carne!.

Zoro sintió una mirada sobre el, pero quien podría ser, volteo a mirar y solo vio a Luffy; _no puede ser el no me miraría se esa forma, je el no sabia que era desear a alguien tanto que a veces dolía,sin embargo ese brillo en sus ojos, solo fue un segundo pero lo vi._

Hayy a lo mejor debo descansar un poco el sol debe estar mostrando sus efectos y ya empiezo a desvariar-y con un suspiro camino hasta donde estaba Luffi, cuando escucho su petición no pudo evitar que ese calor subiera a sus mejillas-rayos pero en que esta pensando Luffi para gritar de esa forma y sobretodo cuando el estaba semidesnudo……bufff pero si es Luffy, para el carne solo tiene un significado y ese es …carne…..comida; ja a lo mejor y demasiado entrenamiento ya empezaba a afectarle.

Que pasa Luffi, otra vez te echaron de la cocina por comerte la ración de la semana en un solo dia, por favor dime que no lo hiciste, la ultima vez tuvimos que ayunar casi toda la semana entera.-

Jejejejeje _(1)_ , no nada de eso, Sanji ha encontrado un buen método de apartarme de la despensa. Uuhhh-se quejo mientras la piel se le erizaba-puso una trampa, como se le ocurre poner un balde de agua para que me cayera encima, pensé que me ahogaba.-

Por favor Luffi un poco de agua no te ahoga.

Un poco a lo mejor no, pero es que había mucha-hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero y que a los ojos de Zoro era adorable- no se que tipo de recipiente uso pero había un mar de agua ahí.-tal vez exageraba pero odiaba el agua en exceso, no es que le temiera pero mientras se pueda evitar, prefería tener el contacto mínimo con ella, solo lo necesario.

Jaja vaya rey de los piratas tenemos aquí, uno que no le gusta el agua, jajaja-Zoro reía pero miraba la reacción de Luffy disimuladamente, lo ultimo que quería era ofenderlo.

Jajaja_(1)_ pues si, igual de raro que un espadachín que se duerme hasta cuando el barco se hunde jajajaja.

Hee Luffy no te estarás refiriendo a mi nee?-Zoro lo miro maliciosamente, pero no enojado, era imposible enojarse con Luffy.

Pues si jajajaja, a quien mas si no jajaja.-Luffy se reía sin remordimientos de Zoro, la verdad era que le causaba mucha gracia la cara de Zoro había puesto pero también sabia que no era orgulloso y que eso no le afectaba mucho.

Grrr Luffy algún dia de estos me las pagaras, lo sabes nee?.

Jajaja dudo que puedas conmigo jajajaja.

Déjalo, no quiero quedarme sin capitán, al menos todavia no.

Claro, por que tengo que ser el Rey de los Piratas, ...y tambienencontrar a Shanks-Luffy dijo lo ultimo un poco pensativo.

Zoro prefirio ignorar esa pequeña punzada -Entonces que haces aquí fuera, disfrutando de la vista?-Zoro sonrió sensualmente, solo por un segundo ya que después recordó que al que le estaba sonriendo era Luffy, _buff Luffy...ni aunque te lo cantara te darías cuenta de lo que despiertas en mi._

Pero al contrario de lo que Zoro pensaba, Luffy sintió algo, un pequeño estremecimiento lo recorrió, pero como Zoro decía era Luffy.-_Hay pero que me pasa, je de seguro es que estoy tan hambriento que hasta cosas raras me pasan_.-Jajaja pues digamos que algo parecido. Sanji me dijo que me quedara quieto y le dejara preparar la comida, así que decidí venirme a vigilar un rato el rumbo, y de paso admirar un poco el mar. Es hermoso verdad? tan inmenso………..jaja es ilógico que hayan personas que se dicen reyes de los mares, eso es imposible.

Zoro lo miro un poco sorprendido-Pero si tu eres uno de los que quieren serlo no es así?.

Hu?...jajajaja claro que no Zoro, ser rey de algo tan maravilloso e inmenso como esto es imposible, jajaja pero que cosas dices jajajajaja, lo que yo quiero es ser el Rey de los piratas, de seres humanos igual que yo, jajajajaja –Luffy rió ante la mirada acusadora de Zoro

Seres humanos iguales que tu?-Zoro levanto una ceja acusadoramente-Cuantos seres humano son de goma?-

Jejejejaja bueno tal vez no tan iguales que yo. Pero el mar es algo tan inmenso misterioso y mágico que no creo que haya criatura que pueda ser siquiera igual a el. Además es tan maravilloso, dime crees que hay algo o alguien que se le compare?.-

Zoro se quedo de piedra, estaba muy sorprendido de que Luffy pudiera pensar de esa manera, no por que lo crea tonto, solo que a veces le parecía tan despreocupado y distraido que …..je suspiro…pero ese era su Luffy….su mar

Zoro? Estas bien?-Luffi se bajo de su sitio de vigilancia y se paro a lado de Zoro para ver que le pasaba y entonces ocurrió, Sus miradas se encontraron y esa conexión mágica entro en acción.

Zoro lo miraba maravillado, ja que si pensaba que existía alguien que se comparara al mar, ja que pregunta, para el Luffi eran todos los mares juntos y si habían mas en el universo también, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de que entienda esas sensaciones en su interior le dijo suavemente mientras se acerba lentamente -Claro que hay alguien……….tu ..-

Ah?-esa respuesta lo descoloco, había escuchado bien, no seguro que eran otras de esas extrañas consecuencias que le traía el no comer, sin embargo esa mirada le transmitía tantas sensaciones que aun no sabia como explicarlas, y perdido en los ojos de Zoro le devolvió la mirada y sintió como todo desaparecía, solo se escuchaba los murmullos del mar a su alrededor. Zoro estaba apunto de dar el ultimo paso y tomar a Luffy por la cintura cuando………

Ehh chicos!

* * *

(1)...las risas de luffy, esas risa tan caracteristicas, son distintas cuando se rie abiertamente y cuando solo rie, pero me encantan, lo hace parecer mas adorable XDDDDDD 

Gracias por los reviews, lo cierto es que no espere recibirlos tan pronto, arigatou ..

Tienes razón Kat basted, hay poquísimos fanfics de one piece, por eso me anime a escribir una y sobre todo de Luffy y Zoro . , por cierto disculpas por que en el capitulo anterior escribí mal el nombre de Luffy, fue la autocorrecion de Word, y no me di cuenta antes XP.

Lily evans1, gracias por tus ánimos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo.


	3. Idea Magnifica

Holasssssssss aquí con un nuevo cap de este fic sin rumbo XDDDDDDDDDDD es que cada vez que pienso el rumbo de mi fic se me ocurre algo mas y al final termino mas perdida que Luffy cuando quiere ir derecho al sur XDDDDDDDD pero bueno espero que me salga bien.

Son melee, me gusto mucho tu review, me hizo reir mucho sobre todo eso de liga barata jajaja. Haber chicas no se me peleen asi pobre de liz la dejaron agonizando XDDDDDDD, y pos rei aunque amas a Luffy hay que aceptar que este es mi fic y aquí ama a Zoro, si si ya se que en el anime no se ve claro pero eso es por que no es un anime shonen ai pero si lo fuera estoy segura que Zoro seria su pareja, no te das cuanta de esas miradas que se echan además de que es quienes mejor se entienden, te has dado cuenta que hay cosas que Zoro entiende de Luffy a la primera solo con verlo y que los demás no lo hacen hasta que se los expliquen, si es que son la pareja perfecta, verdad que si liz. Me gusto mocho eso de la idea de rei como heredera de one piece, anímate y publica tu fic, aunque seria mejor si Luffy se quedara con Zoro pero en fin.

Yukke tratare de ponerle mucho yaoi pero haber si me sale bien, hasta hora todo va muy suave , por favor tenganme paciencia que este es mi primer fic.

Hola kat, me alegra que te dejes ver por aquí de nuevo, veras Zoro si que se quiere comer a Luffy , pero este no entiende bien ese concepto de comer XDDDDDDDDD a ver que te parecen los siguientes cap.

Ya saben sugerencias no duden en dejármelas.

.

* * *

**La idea magnifica**

.-Eh chicos!-Sanji salía de la cocina a decirles la magnifica idea que había tenido Usopp cuando vio a Zoro y Luffy en una extraña situación, se quedo mirándolos con los ojos abiertos, parecía que había interrumpido algo pero no estaba seguro de que, o si?-_Un momento que esta pasando aquí, pero si es zoro y luffy acaso ellos..._-

.Eh tu, te vas a quedar ahí parado a vas a decir de una vez a que has venido?-Esta bien tenia que admitirlo, esa interrupción lo había molestado, había estado tan cerca y además Luffy parecía haber comprendido y hasta aceptado, y tenia que llegar ese idota a estropearlo aaaarrgrgrg, se las iba a pagar ya lo vería, estupido Sanji.

.-Ahh ...ehh...novios...digo ...ehh-Rayos por que me pongo nervioso, maldito Zoro es el quien esta en una situación comprometedora y todavía me habla asi grrrrrrr ya vera-Nada solo venia a proponerles algo-Sanji hablaba aparentemente con normalidad mientras se iba acercando a Zoro, si embargo en su voz se distinguía cierto tono de ironía o algo parecido a ella-No fue mi intención interrumpirlos espero que no estés molesto conmigo Zoro, para la próxima te dejare hacer y no interrumpiré -Sanji sonrió de lado y miro a Zoro a los ojos y vio como este se sonrojaba ligeramente-_Jaa pero vaya que interesante así que al final nuestro buen amiguito Zoro no tenia inclinación por las espadas sino por nuestro despistado capitán, vaya sorpresas que se lleva uno-_

Zoro no pudo evitar esa reacción la forma en que Sanji lo había mirado le había echo avergonzarse un poco, no de estar cerca de Luffy si no de en cierta forma haber adivinado sus pensamientos; _maldito Sanji ahora si que me las pagaras, ya veras solo es cuestión de encontrar el momento._

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Sanji mientras que se inclinaba lejos de Zoro, ese brillo en sus ojos no le gusto mucho, a lo mejor y no fue tan buena idea el molestarlo.

Nami había observado la escena desde la puerta de la cocina pero prefirió no intervenir, a lo mejor esto podría ayudarle a aclarar ciertas cosas, sobre todo en Luffy que era el mas difícil de entender y mas en esta situación, observo como los miraba fijamente mientras ellos mantenían su pequeña conversación y como frunció un poco el ceño cuando Sanji se acerco a Zoro-_Vaya esto es muy interesante, aunque Sanji se esta pasando un poco mejor intervengo o Zoro se las cobrara y entonces si que estaré perdida, quien cocinara para mi._

Por otro lado Luffy estaba metido en sus pensamientos-_Pero este es el dia mas raro que he tenido, aunque estos últimos días también pero hoy...momento por que Sanji se acerca tanto a Zoro...no me gusta eso...y por que no me gusta?...hayyyyyyy me estoy mareando yo mismo..._-Ahhhhhhh muero de hambre, Sanji ya esta el desayuno verdad que si, por favor dime que sii-.

Luffy cayo al piso justo en el espacio entre Zoro y Sanji haciendo así que terminasen el contacto "asesino" de Zoro y de paso ayudando a Sanji a alejarse, Luffy se cogio de una de las piernas de Sanji y mientras ponía cara de perro moribundo, de esas que pone siempre que tiene hambre, es decir, siempre.

Nami estaba a punto de intervenir cuando escucho a Luffy, vaya que era entretenido ver esas reacciones tan de el, esa actitud había cortado todo el clima que había y de paso hacia ver la escena bastante cómica, sin duda el siempre lograba eso, aunque aun no sabia si lo hacia sabiendo o solo por hacer el payaso.

.-Ahh quiero comer, Zoro dile que me de carneeee, ahhhhhhhh, que hambre...

Zoro lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, eso era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaba de Luffy, su forma de ser tan abierta, el era tan el y nadie podría igualarlo, tampoco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de el, no actuaba por moldes si no por sentimientos, siempre lo movían los sentimientos y ahora lo movía el sentimiento de hambre, de eso no había duda , aunque casi siempre tenia hambre en fin hay cosas que uno no puede combatir.

.-Apurate Chopper hay que traer las cosas con cuidado, por que después el que las arregla soy yo, siempre me lo cargan, se ve que no podrían vivir sin mi jajaja-Ussop estaba saliendo de la cocina y junto a chopper traían la mesa.

.-Eh si si estoy teniendo cuidado.

.-Pero que esta pasando, por que sacan la mesa del comedor de su sitio.

.-Eso era lo que les venia a decir pero me lleve unas cuantas supresas y pues...

.-Ya esta bien Sanji, dile de una vez a que venias que quiero comer-Nami había tenido que pararlo, es que no se daba cuenta que ya era suficiente?;para ver las reacciones ya era suficiente al menos por hoy.

.-Si mi querida pelirroja, lo que tu digas...

.-Buff para ya y explícame que esta pasando acá.-Zoro se estaba empezando a deseperar.

.-Ohhhh la mesaaa, y ahí se sirve la comida, que bien-Luffy se paro de un salto y-Estira estira-cogio la mesa de las manos de usoop y chopper-lanzamiento-Trajo la mesa hasta el centro de la cubierta, claro con un pequeño recorrido sobre la cabeza de Sanji y Zoro, Nami se había podido proteger a tiempo pero ellos no y los dos habían caído al agua empujados por el impulso de la mesa asesina.

.-Arrrr idiota que no te fijas—Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo desde el agua.

.-Ehhh pero chicos que hacen alli, es hora de comer ya después se pueden dar un bañito si quieren jejejeje-.

.-Aggggggg Luffy ya veras algún dia...-.

.-Ehhhh pero tu que tienes en la cabeza ehhhh, no ves que es la única mesa que tenemos y si se hubiera roto o peor aun se hubiera caído al mar hee, en donde comeriamos-Nami estaba un poco histerica por la mesa voladora.

.-Ah pues en el suelo, no?-

.-Idiota-plop un golpe le callo en la cabeza por parte de Nami-Si destruyes algo lo pagaras tu, no tenemos presupuesto para averías.

.-Si claro, dirás que no quieres gastar el dinero en averías nee?

.-Has dicho algo ussop?-Mirada asesina por parte de Nami.

.-He no no nada jejejeje –

.-Mas te vale ahora trae el resto de las cosas-

.-Pero por que yo? tu no haces nada.-Usoop hablaba en tono de reproche.

.-Por que fue tu idea genio, y deja de reclamar y ve hacer lo que te dije.

.-Hayyyyyyyyy si ahora mismo, si la capitana pareces tu arggggg.

.-Que has dicho?-nami tenia un venita en la frente a punto de estallar y una mano cerrada en un puño, la verdad era que en cierta forma Usoop tenia razón pero no podía perder autoridad nee, si no tendría que hacer trabajo pesados y eso no le hacia bien a sus manos.

.-Nadaaaaaaaa...-la voz de Usoop se perdió mientras iba de camino a por las demás cosas.

Mientras Chopper tenía problemas por subir a Sanji y a Zoro, no por que no pudiera si no por que ellos tenían una pequeña discusión por quien debería subir primero.

.-Ahhhhh aléjate yo subiré primero, yo fui el mas afectado.

.-Ah si no me digas, hazte a un lado que yo iré primero, fue tu culpa por no decirnos antes lo que pasaba, y que por cierto aun no nos lo has dicho grrrrrrrrrr-

.-Pues por que eres tan lento que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo obvio-

.-Pero que tonterías dices, aléjate yo iré primero.

.-Eso nunca.- Y con esa última palabra de Sanji se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas.

.-A ver chopper que pasa aquí ahora-Nami se fue a ayudar a chooper al ver que demoraba.

.-Pues que no se ponen de acuerdo para subir, ehhh que quieres que haga?-

.-Nada tranquilo esto se soluciona muy rápido; Luffy! ven aquí, para desayunar tenemos que estar todos presentes asi que...

.-No hay problema-Luffy no la dejo terminar por que ya había estirado los brazos y sacado a Sanji y Zoro del agua y dejado sin mucha delicadeza en la cubierta.-Ahora si a comer!.

.-Luffy algún dia me las pagaras...-Zoro estaba en medio de la cubierta en una posición incomoda con Sanji encima suyo, la verdad es que siempre que a Luffy se le ocurría alguna de las suyas el terminaba mal parado, al menos podía decir que Luffy lo hacia volar,...literalmente.-Eh tu sal de encima mío ahora mismo si no quieres que te descuartice.

.-Hayy por si no te diste cuenta no fue culpa mía, aichh eso dolio.

.-Y me lo dices a mí, al menos tú no tuviste que soportar el peso de un idiota encima.

.-A quien llamas idiota ehh grrr.

.-A ti a quien mas –Otra vez en un duelo de miradas, de esas que ya se hacia diarias, y como siempre Nami tenia que pararlos.

.-Sanji, aun no he desayunado y empiezo a sentirme sin fuerzas-Ya, era un truco un tanto sucio, pero funcionaba como por arte de magia.

.-He? Nami no te preocupes el desayuno ya esta ,listo ahora sirvo, no dejare que nada malo te pase, te protegeré con el poder del amor-Sanji salio corriendo hacia la cocina de donde solo se escuchaban ruidos de ollas y platos.

.-Hayyyyy no se como puedes soportarlo-Zoro suspiro cansado, aunque no pareciera, consideraba a Sanji un buen amigo sus peleas lo divertían y desestresaban aunque a veces era una verdadera molestia sobre todo cuando se convertía en el señor "adoro a mi pelirroja" -

.-Tu me dices eso a mi,jaja mira hacia allí-Nami miraba divertida como cambiaba la cara de Zoro de una sorprendida a una avergonzada( de esas con la gotita resbalando por la cabeza), después divertida y por ultimo complacida.

.-En cuanto Zoro volteo se encontró con una escena un tanto peculiar-hayy-suspiro-si es que hay cosas que no cambian. Se podía ver a Luffy con un plato atragantado a media garganta y a un chopper un tanto desesperado por ayudarlo ya que se estaba poniendo azul, después de algunos esfuerzos Luffy pudo pasar el plato.

.-Aggg que feo que estuvo, y estaba duro.

.-Pero si lo que te has comido es un plato, eso no se come, esta bien?-Chopper miraba con cara preocupada a su capitán, nunca antes había visto a alguien comerse un plato y estar tan tranquilo.

.-Ah si, que no se come, pero si me los he comido antes y no estaban mal, que raro, el de hoy sabia muy mal agggg-Luffy estaba con la lengua fuera tratando de quitarse "el mal sabor" de la boca.

.-Pues eso es por que antes te comías los platos con comida, el de ahora estaba vació-Zoro lo miraba aparentemente apacible pero por dentro estaba muy divertido con las ocurrencias de su Luffy, ..._momento...y desde cuando es mi luffy...esto se me esta escapando de las manos... buf...f zoro admitelo nunca tuviste el control en esto_; y con esos pensamientos se fue hasta donde tenia su camiseta blanca y se la puso, ya terminaría su entrenamiento después de comer.

Nami caminaba amenazadoramente hacia Luffy y ...plop-grrrrrrr Luffy que había dicho sobre comerse los platos...!.-.

.-Lo siento Nami pero es que me muero de hambre-Luffy se tiraba de nuevo en la cubierta con los brazos estirados en cruz-Cuando desayunaremos, ya sera hora de almorzar.

Chopper observaba la escena con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza, menuda banda de piratas con los que había ido a parar, pero le gustaba mucho, era como una gran familia y se sentía a gusto.

.-Bueno y ya nos diran de una vez el motivo de todo este alboroto?-Zoro estaba echado recostado en la barandilla del barco, en una postura relajada, y si no le decian rapido de seguro que se dormiria antes de enterarse de algo.

.-Pues veras amigo zoro, como siempre a mi se me ha ocurrido una maravillosa idea, es que soy un genio, el gran capitan usopp el mas heroico y mas valiente de ...-.

.-Habla de una vez usoop, que no estoy para teatritos.

.-Hay pero Zoro que sensible estas, no has dormido bien, has pasado mala noche?...-

.-Usoop, quieres decir tu estupenda idea de una vez-Zoro lo miro con un brillo "asesino " en los ojos, lo cierto es que aun no se le olvidaba que por su "estupenda" idea le hayan interrupido y para colmo aun no sabia cual era esa idea, _aggggggg esto acabara con mi paciencia._

.-Je j..e...je, usoop rió nervioso ante esa mirada de Zoro-veras no se si te has dado cuenta pero verdad que hace una mañana esplendida, mira el sol como brilla, el mar tan tranquilo. A Zoro se le subió un poco el calor a las mejillas, pero era imperceptible, solo el podía sentirlo y todo por lo que usoop había dicho del mar le recordó a lo vivido antes con Luffy, esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de control, mira que si cada vez que hablasen del mar le iba a pasar esoya tenia para rato, sobretodo si estaba rodeado de el.

.-Usoop seguía diciendo maravillas del dia, que si las aves, que si las nubes, que si el aire claro que Zoro mucho caso no le había echo debido a sus pensamientos.-Ya ussop ya se que el dia esta maravilloso, que mas.

.-Pues nada jeje que me pareció divertido y perfecto la idea de comer aquí fuera, disfrutando de la vista y el ambiente.

Zoro miro pensativo a ussop aparentemente tranquilo, claro que últimamente la mayoría de reacciones de Zoro eran apariencias, esa cara que tenia ahora era su mascara cuando le pasaba algo-Rayos y por esa maldita "idea" había tenido que arruinar su acercamiento a Luffy, buff ...Zoro tranquilízate eso ya paso, es inconcebible que aun no se te pase el enfado por eso, ni que fuera el fin del mundo-Zoro inspiro lentamente y de la misma forma dejo salir el aire para tranquilizarse, ya estaba bien de escenitas debía retomar la compostura si no quería que alguien se diera cuenta, sobre todo Nami, se había dado cuenta de que últimamente lo observaba mas de lo normal y no precisamente por interés sentimental, había que andarse con cuidado.

Continuara...

.

* * *

Bueno no me siento especialmente orgullosa por este cap, no se como que la inspiración me ha abandonado, debo tener una sesión de una cuantas horas con one piece para ver si regresa, no les culpo si piensan que tantas letras para que al final no diga nada, as que todo en este capitulo quería que se viera la convivencia en el barco, el descontrol de sentimientos de Zoro y como le afectan, lo despreocupado que puede ser Luffy, lo perspicaz de Nami y Sanji ...pues que puedo decir de sanji XDDDDD que es un bombon XDDDDDDD claro junto con luffy y zoro ¬ ...con chooper no se como ponerlo ya que he visto pocos capitulos donde aprece el, además que es tan vergonzoso que por eso no tiene mucho parlamento, si me quieren ayudar y decirme algo sobre el les agradecería mucho, también algo de la personalidad de tashigi...si la chica esa a la que le gusta Zoro, estoy pensando en que salga que opinan?...claro en cuanto bajen del barco, que aunque parezca que nunca lo harán si que tengo pensado en ello, ya verán el próximo cap se vera algo de eso. Ah con respecto al próximo cap, verán empiezo exámenes así que por este mes nada de nada, tengo que dedicarme, así que **las** veré el próximo mes digo **las**, por que no es muy común encontrar a chicos leyendo fics yaoi, así que si hay alguno mis disculpas por no incluirlo. 


	4. Tierra a la vista

Holaaaaaaaa! Me han extrañado? No? Pues ya pueden ir saliendo, XDDDDDDDDD es broma, bueno por fin estoy por aquí, un poquito cansada por eso mi cap es un poco penoso, bueno al menos para mi, pero ya opinaran ustedes, si encuentran algún parecido con el 2 ending no es coincidencia XDDDD es que desde que vi el video de Run Run Run! se me ilustro en la cabeza la escena así que me decidí a convertirla en el desayuno de esta historia, espero que no les decepcione, no es que tenga poca imaginación aunque últimamente ando baja de inspiración, pero volverá lo se, así que disfruten de este cap y tratare de no demorar mucho con los otros capítulos...A LEER!

* * *

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y dio paso a Sanji con un montón de platos encima, 5 para ser exactos, tres a lo largo de un brazo, uno en el hombro y otro en la cabeza, con la mano libre abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto la ropa de siempre sin su chaqueta negra y por supuesto su inseparable amigo el cigarrillo, ya le habían dicho que se morirá joven si no lo dejaba, bahh tonterías, de algo tendría que morirse, respondió y siguió con el cigarro; salio con una gran sonrisa llevando la comida para su adorada pelirroja cuando sintió que el plato que llevaba en la cabeza se le resbalaba así que tuvo que hacer una graciosa pirueta dando una vuelta para que no se cayera, esto llamo la atención de Nami en cuanto volteo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no pudo evitarla, cuando Sanji la vio, su sonrisa se ensancho, a lo mejor y ella si...

.-Yehaaaaaaaa comida si, por fin vamos a comer, comer comer, por fin vamos a comer...Jejejejeje-Lyffy había visto a Sanji con la comida y sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellitas y comenzó con su baile por toda la cubierta.

.-Aquí esta la comida mi adorada pelirroja, esta hecha con todo mi corazón...

.-Si si lo de siempre, empecemos a comer antes de que Luffy destroce todo el barco.

.-Zoroo!-Contesto Sanji amenazadoramente, Zoro lo estaba molestando mas que de costumbre-_Que le pasa hoy, yo no le he hecho nada...aunque...mmm...puede que sea por haberle interrumpido...bahhh no es para tanto_-

.-Tienes razón, aun me falta traer algunos potajes mas, ya sabes que con Luffy hay que estar preparados, es como si su estomago fuera un hoyo negro, que bárbaro.

.-Yo creo que también es de goma, ya saben como todo su cuerpo lo es.-Chopper ya se había echo esa pregunta la respuesta que encontró era razonable.

.-Je si puede ser, pero teniendo en cuanta toda esa energía que gasta siempre, es razonable.

.-Ya, si, tu siempre encuentras razonable lo que el hace.

.-Estas insinuando algo?-Zoro levanto una ceja inquisidoramente, no iba a dejar que continuara burlándose de el.

.-No-.Dijo Sanji tranquilamente-Solo comento lo que veo, iré a traer lo que falta, alguien que me ayude?.

.-Yooo! Ahora voy.

.-Nooo! Tu no.

.-Ussop tiene razón, si vas tu corremos el riesgo de quedarnos sin comida incluso antes de verla.

.-Jajajaja pues si tu lo dices jejejeje.

.-Yo iré -Chopper fue con Sanji a traer el resto de la comida, era cierto que siempre se preparaba mucha comida, la primera vez que ceno con ellos y vio la cantidad le asombro mucho pero después de ver comer a Luffy le pareció hasta normal.

.-Nami eso que tienes ahí es el periódico.-Zoro se había acercado a la mesa y se sentó en las escaleras.

-Si, acaba de llegar, ufff cada dia el precio sube mas, son unos usureros.

.-Si, ya lo que pasa es que tu eres una tacaña-

.-Lo que pasa es que pienso en futuro, somos una banda de piratas que no asalta ni roba ni acaba con gente inocente, de alguna forma tenemos que subsistir.

.-En eso tienes razón, bueno tu eres la que se encargada de eso, así que esta en tus manos...supongo.-Ussop aun no estaba tan convencido...

.-Y que, hay alguna novedad o algo interesante?

.-Nada Zoro, lo de siempre, el mundo cada dia esta mas loco, ...mmmmmmmmm...esto es interesante escucha: según reportes recientes el capitan Malhumo sigue la pista de un peligroso pirata y sus esbirros, se rumorea que va tras Sombrero de Paja Luffy D.Monkey, el mas buscado del mar de este, lo que hace suponer que es bastante peligroso ya que lo ha obligado a salir de la ciudad suceso que no había pasado antes. Seguiremos investigando acerca de este capitán pirata, veremos con que sorpresas nos encontramos.

.-Vaya ahora va ser que Luffy se va hacer famoso jajaja. Pues a mí una vez me dedicaron un periódico entero, claro como soy un gran héroe, salve a muchos pueblos de la destrucción...

.-Hmm con que ese capitan nos sigue, hay que andarse con cuidado, es un tipo peligroso.-_No me gusta como mira a Luffy, De seguro que esa chica también debe venir, hayy es que no me dejara en pazz.-_

.-Oye no me ignoren, que estoy hablando.

.-Jajaja ussop es que nadie te cree, jajajaja, verdad chicos.-Luffy miraba expectante como Nami y Zoro seguian con su conversación si mirarlos siquiera.

.-Tienes razón, pero no hay de que preocuparse por ahora, como no tenemos un itinerario previsto, les resulta difícil seguirnos, ni nosotros mismos sabemos como será el dia de mañana.

.-Pero es que no nos van a hacer caso!-Luffy y Ussop con los ojos muy grandes y los dientes afilados, por poco y se echan encima de Zoro y Nami pero estos seguian ignorándolos olímpicamente.

.-Si, pero igual hay que andarse con cuidado.

.-Tienes razón, con el capitán que tenemos ya es bastante raro que no nos hayamos metido en problemas.

.-Si, en eso tienes razon-Ususf y Zoro habían coincidido con cara de resignación.

.-Pero tu tambien, jooo es que nadie me quiere?-Un gracioso puchero se formo en los labios de Luffy una graciosa expresión adorno su rostro.Zoro lo miro dulcemente estaba por acercarse...

.-Muy bien chicos! Ahora ya esta todo servido, a comer.-

Definitivamente mataría a Sanji, es que no podía dejar de interrumpir.Sanji sintio una gelida mirada y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, pero prefirio no voltear...U

.-Por fin! Jejejeje, tiene buena pinta y hummm que bien huele, Sanji eres el mejor.-El rostro de Luffy cambio radicalmente, lo cierto es que no le había afectado en nada, el confiaba en su tripulación y eso era suficiente.

.-Ya lo se. Pero ni creas que por que me lo digas te daré mas.

.-Jajaja bueno tenia que intentarlo jajaja.

La mesa estaba servida y en ella se podía ver y oler exquisitos manjares, no por nada tenían al mejor cocinero del mar del este, había una gran cantidad de platos y es que con Luffy no se podía cocinar poco, sobretodo si no querían quedarse sin comer ellos.

Había de todo desde delicias de arroz , carne en trozos con una salsa blanca muy buena, también habían lonchas de ternera y bastantes platillos a base de pescado, el plato principal era un pescado bastante grande asado y con un toque de limón acompañado de ensalada tropical, también había espaguetis y otros platos mas alrededor de 10 platos a lo largo de la mesa, además de su bebida que la servían en una jarritas de madera que parecían unos barriles pequeños que Nami consiguió por una módica suma en el pueblo anterior, mejor dicho que lo gano en un concurso de fuerza, donde pidió a Luffy que golpeara fuerte para conseguir los vasos, claro sin mencionar el dinero que venia junto con ellos.

Todos empezaron a comer, en especial Luffy que no perdía tiempo y ya había probado de todo y repetido otro poco en su plato.

.-Entonces cual es nuestro rumbo ahora.-

.-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, deberíamos estar por llegar a una isla, tenemos que reponer provisiones y otras cosas.-Sanji se sorprendió al escuchar a Nami, el había comentado que ya no quedaba muchas provisiones y estaba pensando decírselo, pero no pensó que ella lo hubiera escuchado, sobretodo cuando el comentario fue mas para el mismo, eso quería decir que le prestaba atención, entonces su cara se ilumino sus ojos cambiaron y una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro.

.-Sanji, estas bien?-Chopper había observado su cambio, si bien no hablaba mucho le gustaba observar el comportamiento de cada uno, eso le ayudaba a conocerlos mejor.

-Eh...si s...si todo bien Chopper.

.-Que bien por que si no despiertas Luffy se acabara tu comida.

.-AH?-Sanji miro su plato y efectivamente quedaba la mitad de lo que había tenido antes-Grrr Luffy! Limitate a comer de tu plato quieres, te ah tocado de todo.

.-Hay pero Sanji, si tu parecía que ya no querías.

.-Pues te pareció mal.

.-Hay con este Luffy no se puede-Ussuf cerro los ojos mientras movía la cabeza negativamente y con el cubierto a medio camino de su boca, hecho que aprovecho Luffy para quitarle el trozo de carne que tenia en el.

.-Ehh! Lyffy para ya!.

Luffy le saco la lengua-nnnna(1). eso te pasa por distraerte jejejee.

Entonces ocurrió, era el ultimo trozo de carne del plato y tanto Sanji como Ussop y Luffy habían querido cogerlo al mismo tiempo, se miraron unos a otros, el sudor recorriendo sus rostro y empezó, los tres quisieron cogerlo y el trozo se elevo por los aires con 2 cubiertos incrustaos en el, Sanji tiro una patada que Luffy esquivo fácilmente y Ussop por los pelos, Sanji aprovecho para coger su cubierto y traer consigo el trozo de carne pero Ussop también fue rápido y atrajo hacia si el otro cubierto logrando quitárselo a Sanji, pero justo cuando estaba por comérselo Luffy le tiro del cuello y Sanji tiro de la otro cubierto, estirando el delicioso trozo aun cubierto por la salsa, los platos volaron la bebida se cayo a su lado de la mesa que era el contrario al de Zoro y Nami estaba hecha un desastre, y la lucha continuaba, Sanji y Ussop tiraron al mismo tiempo y el trozo volvió a elevarse ante las miradas aterradas de los tres jóvenes luchadores, la mirada primero de sorpresa y después de resignación de Nami mientras un tranquilo Zoro bebía sin preocupaciones con una leve sonrisa en los labios, mientras Luffy Sanji y Ussop tenia la mirada fija en su objetivo que parecía dirigirse al mar, Luffy fue mas rápido y mas "elastico" y logro cogerlo en el aire con la boca mientras que Ussup y Sanji trataban de quitárselo, Luffy abrió la boca enormemente y juas! De un solo bocado la deliciosa prenda había desaparecido, Ussop y Sanji solo se miraron resignados, entonces los ojos de Luffy se abrieron mas de lo normal y señalo al frente.

.-Eh! Miren ! Jajaja Tierra a la vista!.

.-Uh, es cierto que bien.

.-SI! Por fin tierra firme, podremos ir algún bar a ver chicas lindas!-Ussop y Sanji bailaban.

-Y que clase de isla es esta-Prunto inocentemente chooper.

Nami prefirió ignorar el comentario de Sanji con respecto a las chicas y sonrió tiernamente a Chopper-Pues ahora que lo preguntas, esta isla tiene su historia.

.-Y cual es?.

.-Veras se le conoce como la isla del destino., se dice que en esta isla todos los piratas que llegan terminan por encontrar su destino, los que siguen fielmente sus sueños continúan hacia el one piece y hay otros que se dan cuenta que su verdadero destino no es ese y dan media vuelta.

.-Ohh que interesante, siendo pirata se saben muchas cosas y se visitan lugares muy interesantes, que bien!

.-Verdad que si-Nami le sonrió dulcemente mientras terminaba su bebida.

.-También tiene relación con el rey de los piratas.-Ante este comentario Luffy reacciono e intervino en la charla.

.-Ah si? Y cual es esa relación, vamos cuenta cuenta Zoro.

Zoro miro fijamente a Luffy-Se dice que en esta isla Gold Roger encontró el amor.

Luffy se quedo impresionado-Asi que en esta isla El Rey de los Piratas se enamoro, je pues entonces yo también tendré que buscar una novia.

Zoro escupió la bebida que estaba a punto de tomar, tenia una cara terrorífica, sus dientes eran colmillos afilados y sus ojos blancos-Pero que dices idiota!

.-Luffy hablas en serio?-Pregunto Sanji.

-Jajaja pues claro que no jajajaja esa cosas no me interesan, además no tengo que hacer todo lo que haya hecho Gold Roger, por que yo seré mucho mejor que él-Luffy miraba fijamente hacia la isla que cada vez se hacia mas grande, su tono de voz el que siempre utilizaba cuando hablaba de su sueño y con el que Zoro no podía evitar admirar, esa determinación que se podía notar solo con verlo y aunque sus palabras parecieran vanas esa fuerza que irradiaba lo convencía totalmente que lo lograría; esa fuerza que vio la primera vez que lo vio y por lo que decidió seguirle.

-Vaya pues menos mal, mira que si lo decías en serio hubiera empezado a buscar otra tripulación.-Sanji estava aliviado, una cosa eran las "Locuras" de Luffy pero es distinto a decirle que haría cosas solo por que las hizo otra persona, el no seguiría a alguien con tan poca determinación, Luffy nunca le pareció una persona así por eso decidió irse con el, y estaba contento de no haberse equivocado, sin duda su capitán era bueno.

Continuara...

* * *

Que les parecio? No estuvo tan mal o si? o.O?...OwO...

(1) intento ridículo del sonido cuando sacas la lengua.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi fic, tanto a las que dejan reviews como a las que no, por que confió en que hayan mas leyéndolo nee la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, gracias por esperar y otra vez disculpen la demora.

Kai250: Pues tienes razon, VIVA LUFFYxZORO, es cierto que no hay muhcas historias,he buscado pero al menos en español no he encontrado y mas si son Yaoi, me alegra que te parezca interesante mi historia, es la primera que escribo asi que que haya gente que me diga que le gusta lo que hago me anima, One Piece es una nime genial, me encantan yo no me lo pierdo, aunque aun no he vsito todo, pero es fantastico, Luffy es un caso y es mi personaje favorito igual que Zoro y me parece que entre ellos hay feeling XDDD cuando veas el anime lo notaras, espero que sigas leyendo y diviértete ! .

Nayru91:Gracias por tus animos, claro que seguire escribiendo, aunque demore un poco lo hare, lo que pasa es que entre las clases, el trabajo no me da mucho time para hacerlo, pero igual lo hago, asi que aunque a veces tarde un poquito siempre actualizare nee, gracias por seguir mi fic y espero verte (o leerte) en el próximo cap.

Son Melee: jajajaja tu reviews es el mas gracioso y a la ves mas confuso . XDDDDDDDD te digo Son Melee, cuando me dirijo a todas nee.

Rei: no te preocupes, no pasa nada, entiendo que quieras mucho a Luffy, es genial, pero en este mundo esta perdido por Zoro y Zoro por el, la verdad no me cae muy bien tashigi, ya lo veras mas adelante.

Liz yo te entiendo T.T cuando tus amigos no conocen de quien hablas, por eso yo también le hago ver, les puse sesión especial e intensiva de shaman king y siempre que lo daban en la casa de quien estuviéramos lo ponía para verlos todos, igual con inuyasha y cuando van a verme la única música que escuchan es anime, al final hasta les termina gustando XDDDDDDD claro cuando toman ellos el control me quitan la música T.T... XDDDDD; que pena que no te animes a publicar tu fic, pero cuando te animes pues me lo leeré, un dia de estos me leer alguno de tus fics, un dia que tenga tiempito, que ahora estoy algo estresada con la cantidad de osas que tengo que hacer, pero me pasare, en serio.

Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que les agrade este nuevo capi, ...y tengan piedad de la pobre Liz...XDDDDDDDDD


	5. Retazos

Hola otra vez estoy por aquí, siento la demora pero es que tengo ciertos problemas tecnicos, para empezar que el ordenador ya no lo tengo en mi habitación y me es mas difícil escribir el salón, simplemente la inspiración no acude a mi allí, además de que tengo a mi hermano queriendo ver que hago y molestando a cada instante XDDDDD, no se si el próximo capitulo lo escribiré pronto, pero al menos la idea va tomando mas forma cada dia.

**Jaruka** me alegra que te guste mi fic, y mas el capi anterior que ciertamente podría decirse que es un capi de relleno XDDDDDDDDD si continuare el fic pero no me pidas que lo haga pronto XDDDDDDDDD gracias por leer mi dic.

Espero les guste este capi, ah encontraran alguna cosas cambiadas ya lo verán, además que en cierta parte hay un spoiler de un capi avanzado, es que solo he visto la serie hasta que ayudan a Bibi, bueno les dejo con el capi.

Ah otra cosa he llamdo a este capi **Retazos** por que es así como lo he escrito, como la inspiración no venia a mi frente al ordenador he escrito en varios lugares, un poco en el bus de camino al trabajo, otro poco en el trabajo y la mayoría en mi habitación, en papel, que para mi es mas difícil por que después ya no encuentro el momento para pasarlo al ordenador, bueno ahora si sigan con el fic...

* * *

La habitación no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para lo que estaba siendo usada, tenía una ventana no muy grande en la pared izquierda justo a lado de donde estaba colgados varios carteles de fotografías de hombres y algunas mujeres, casi todos con aspecto huraño, aguerrido y algunos hasta enfadados. tratando de parecer temerarios o a lo mejor solo se las tomaron en un mal dia, excepto uno que estaba en el centro de todos, en el se veia a un chico bastante joven que contrastando con el aspecto de los ya antes mencionados exhibía una sonrisa de lo mas natural y despreocupada como de aquel que sabe que su destino se esta cumpliendo, era una fotografía muy buena de no ser por que era utilizada para el cartel de recompensa donde se podía apreciar claramente el Wanted! característico y después la suma con la que se recompensa al que atrape al dueño del cartel, en ese caso Monkey D Luffy.

A pesar de ser una habitación no muy pequeña el ambiente se encontraba algo enrarecido, si pudiera suceder hasta se diría que estaba cubierto de niebla o mejor dicho lleno de niebla, todo se debía a su ocupante, el capitán Smoker y a sus par de puros que tenia encendidos en ese momento

-Maldito mocoso-Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras observaba el cartel de la pared-Esta vez no te escaparas, lograre atraparte.

-Capitán Smoker!-Tashigi entro corriendo con un papel en la mano y algo emocionada, tanto que no vio el pequeño banquillo donde estaba los periódicos y tropezó cayendo si remedio y deslizándose hasta el filo del escritorio de Smoker, salvándose por un pelo de golpearse con el y dejando a su paso el banquillo y los periódicos tirados y esparcidos en el suelo.

-Ahhh...buff-Smoker dio un largo suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos de forma irritada y ...resignada-Tashigi piensas quedarte ahí todo el dia o vas a decirme de una vez por que entras de esa forma a mi despacho.

-Ahh...hh. si si...auu-Tashigi se levantaba lentamente mientras una punzada se le clavaba en el cuello seguro debido a la extraña posición en la que cayo, termino de ponerse en pie y de arreglase las gafas-Gomen! Venia muy rápido y no vi el baquillo así que no me dios tiempo a reaccion...

-Tashigi.

-Si Capitán?.

-El informe...

-Ahh ...U...si si ahora mismo, donde esta? De seguro esta por aquí?-Al caer se había mezclado con el resto de papeles y periódicos que había en el banquillo así que ahora estaba de rodillas tratando de encontrar el bendito informe.

-Tashigi...

-Si capitán?...

-Ya habías leído el informe?...

-Ehh? Pues si...

-Y que esperas para decirme lo que decía...-Era cierto talvez no era un de las personas mas pacientes del mundo pero había veces en las que ya no podía mas...

-Ahh jeje si, es cierto.-Tashigi se frotaba la cabeza mientras sonreía apenada, de pronto su expresión cambio a una seria, esa que siempre usaba cuando se trataba de trabajo, sobre todo si estaba vinculado a cierto ex-cazador de piratas.

-Capitan, nos ha llegado el último informe sobre la posición de sombrero de paja y su tripulación, se han desviado y van a desembarcar en una isla cercana a su ultima posición, señor, ordeno el cambio de curso?...

-Tashigi...

-Por que estamos muy cerca señor debemos aprovechar que el viento esta de nuestro favor.

-Tashigi pri...

-Si nos damos prisa, señor, les daremos alcance en solo unas horas...

-THASHIGI, quieres dejarme hablar!.

-He si si lo siento señor-Tashigi estaba avergonzada mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez...

-Antes de cambiar el rumbo dime...a que isla han ido!.

-Ah.? No se lo he dicho?...-Ahora si que estaba apenada como había olvidado decirle algo tan importante, con razón el capitán se encontraba un poco mas amargado que de costumbre –Pues se van a la isla señor, la isla del destino...

Un silencio intrigante se formo en la habitación, de pronto una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del capitán smoker.

-Asi que la isla del destino, jem, es perfecta, es esta isla encontraras tu destino sombrero de paja, tu destino final y con esa sonrisa saco otro puro-Tashigi, cambiamos el rumbo...

-Ala orden capitán!-Y también con una sonrisa un tanto ansiosa se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a toda carrera a indicar el cambio de rumbo, pero antes de que de un paso fuera del despacho una voz la detuvo...

-Tashigi, no se olvide de regresar a ordenar todo este desorden

-He...s..si-Y ahora si con una gota en la cabeza salio en busca del timonel.

* * *

El barco ya había anclado y los ocupantes del alma de Merry estaban preparándose para desembarcar.

-Jajaja ya estoy listo, ah buscar donde venden carne!jaja comida comida!

-Luffy acabamos de comer, y tu comiste mas que todos.

-Pero si de eso ya mas de una hora.

-Pues por eso idiota!

-He? Da igual tengo hambre jejeje verdad que iremos a comer carne zoro?...

Tanto Sanji como Nami dirigieron su mirada a Zoro con un claro mensaje en esta- " a ver como escapas de esta"-

Zoro envió a ambos amenazas de muerte con su mirada antes de dirigirla su capitán que estaba con su clásica sonrisa "mira-mis-blancos-dientes" aparentemente esperando la respuesta de Zoro pero la verdad era que no importaba que le dijera, el iría igualmente.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vamonos ya- Zoro habría querido sonar tan duro como siempre pero le fue imposible este dia tenia los sentimientos mas alborotados de lo normal.

-Jajaja claro que si, todo el mundo a ……….-Todos le miraban interesados, por que se habia detenido, iba algo mal-

-Que pasa Luffy?...

-Nada estaba pensando si debía llevarme algún bocadillo para el camino por si no encontramos una cantina pronto.

-Idiota!-Exclamaron todos a la vez-Ya decía yo que no podía decir algo normal, pero por que me tuvo que tocar a mi un capitán tan descerebrado?-

-No te preocupes mi pelirroja que yo estaré a tu lado a ayudarte a pasar el trago amargo.-

Sanji se acerco a abrazar a **N**ami mientras decía su eterno discurso y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el contacto, se sentía tan bien así, tan confortante, el suave toque de su mano en su hombro, pero claro ella era Nami, tenia una "imagen" que cuidar.-Si si lo que quieras Sanji, ya vamonos de una vez.-Y se quito lentamente el contacto con su mano.

-Hey no debería quedarse alguien en el barco, lo digo por que como nos sigue Smoker, si lo ve a lo lejos sabría que estamos aquí no?.

-Tienes razón Ussop, que tal si te quedas tu así si se acerca Smoker puedes entremeterlo mientras llegamos nosotros.

-Ahhh, no no que no creo que venga, jeje vamos al pueblo que tenemos muchas cosas que ver.-Ussop se bajaba del barco con dificultad ya que el baile de sus rodillas le dificultaba el paso.

* * *

El capitan Smoker estaba recostado en la barandilla, en la parte superior del barco, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras la brisa limpiaba los restos de humo del que hace poco había estado rodeado, no de "su" humo, si no del de sus puros, no es que le molestase pero de ves en cuando caía bien un poco de aire fresco, su habitación había estado llena de humo como si una densa niebla hubiera surgido en ella, que de donde venia tanta? Pues de haberse fumado una docena de puros y no tener una habitación demasiado ventilada.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tenia algún tipo de adicción con estos puros pero lo cierto era que antes de comer la fruta no fumaba pero después había decidido sacarle el máximo provecho su situación , no es que hubiera mucha diferencia al fumar después de todo el podía convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en humo, así que tampoco debía preocuparse que este gusto le ocasione algún tipo de enfermedad, por que era eso gusto, no adicción, tenia pocas adicciones( si es que las tenia) y mucho menos obsesiones, obsesiones? Que era exactamente obsesionarse, pensar a menudo en algo, el pensaba a menudo que su Sargento mayor era demasiado despistada( que era cierto) y algo torpe y no estaba obsesionado con ella; su mirada se dirigió hacia la parte baja del abarco donde se podía observar a Tashigi entrenando arduamente, como siempre con ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se trataba de espadas, era eso una obsesión? Si , Tashigi estaba obsesionada, obsesionada con las espadas y con Zoro Ronoa.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, una mueca mas que una sonrisa verdadera y dirigió la vista al inmenso mar, era gracioso pensar que una de las cosas que compartía con ella, aparte del trabajo, era los pensamientos hacia esa banda de piratas, aunque no sabia con exactitud hacia donde iban dirigidos los pensamientos de ella, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que pensaba constantemente en Ronoa, igual que el pensaba en Sombrero de Paja, es que estaba obsesionado? Con atraparlo obviamente, no lo sabia pero es que ese sujeto tenia algo que le intrigaba y desconcertaba, a simple vista parecía un tonto, idiota y despistado capitán cosa que llamaba bastante la atención si se veía la lealtad y calidad de su gente, todos eran buenos cada uno en su especialidad además que se jugaban la vida por su capitán, sobretodo Ronoa que además acataba sus ordenes por ridículas que parezcan como esa de salvarlo de ahogarse en Alubarna; ese Sombrero de Paja era una intriga y el tenia que capturarlo.

Por otro lado Tashigi sintió una mirada que la desconcentro de su entrenamiento, se giro para encontrase con el Capitan Smoker con la mirada perdida en el mar, parpadeo un par de veces confundida y continuo con su rutina.-Debió de ser mi imaginación, o el cansancio, últimamente entreno mucho...pero no importa por que la próxima vez que te vea Zoro Ronoa te venceré.

-Se ve que es una ciudad muy bonita no crees Usoop?.

-Pues si Chopper, además de alegre, me pregunto si serán así todo el tiempo o habremos llegado en algún festival.

-No lo creo, por que no hay música ni ferias-Zoro caminaba mirando a su alrededor las calles eran muy bonitas y muy bien cuidadas, la gente se veía amable y contenta, todos sonreían y casi todos con los que se cruzaban los saludaban con una ligera inclinación. Luffy no podía tener la sonrisa mas amplia dejar de inclinarse cada minuto.

-Hola...jejeje...hola-inclinación, sonrisa...hola-inclinación...jejeje pero que gente mas wai!jajaja.

-Haber Luffy no tienes que inclinarte cada vez que alguien pase.

-Pero por que? Si esto es divertidísimo jajaja...hola-inclinación-sonrisa...

-Buff-Zoro suspiro derrotado- Allá tu pero después no te quejes de dolor de espalda.

-Pero si solo esta saludando Zorito, los celos no son buenos consejeros-Sanji lo miraba burlonamente con el cigarrillo en la boca el que cayo al suelo cuando...

-Grrrrrrrr oye tu cejas bonitas no crees que te estas pasando!

-Grrr ya me has enfadado, quieres pelea?.

-Cuando quieras?.

Ambos chicos estaban mirándose a los ojos con estos mas abiertos de lo normal y la ya conocida boca enorme y de dientes afilados.

-Callaos los dos, que no ven que les están hablando-Habían estado tan enfadados entre ellos que no se habían dado cuenta de la señorita que se encontraba junto a Sanji ; Usoop y Chopper solo observaban con una gota resbalando lentamente por sus cabezas.

-Cuanto lo siento bella damisela, acepte mil disculpas de este su servidor-Sanji se había olvidado rápidamente del pequeño "percance" con Zoro, además de que internamente sabia que este tenia razón, se estaba pasando pero solo un poco.

-No hay problema...U. solo quería decirle que por favor no tirara el cigarrillo en la calle, tratamos de mantener en buen estado nuestras calles.

-Oh los siento tanto, lo recogeré ahora mismo, perdone tal atrevimiento de ensuciar esta inmaculada calle que es tan afortunada por verla pasar.-Nami estaba con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, eso era una de las cosas que la desconcertaba, por que si se suponía que Sanji le quería, seguía coqueteando tan desfachatadamente con otras; respiro un par de veces para calmarse, ahora habían otras cosas que tratar.

-Jejeje-la joven rió apenada y nerviosa-disculpen la molestia adiós.-Y con una ligera inclinación la simpática chica siguió su camino, mas adelante a solo unos metros se encontró con Luffy que seguía con su "saludo-inclinación-sonrisa", así que le saludo igualmente y se perdió entre la gente; pero cuando Luffy estaba por enderezarse se quedo inmóvil aun un poco inclinado y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hay Dios, algo me dice que este ya se estropeo la espalda.

-Buff...idiota-Zoro se acercaba Luffy con una mano en la cabeza y un gesto de resignación-te dije que pasaría si seguías así.

Pero cuando estuvo mas cerca de Luffy se pudo dar cuenta de que no estaba totalmente inmóvil, su nariz se movía de una forma extraña y graciosa, cuando estaba por preguntar que le pasaba Luffy reacciono.

-Jaa! Lo encontré, vamos Zoro!-Cogio una mano de Zoro y salio corriendo en dirección donde había captado el olor de comida.

Los demás miraban la escena sorprendidos mientras muchas gotitas aparecian en sus cabezas.

* * *

He usado los nombres de la traducción japonesa (subtitulados) por que? Pues por que me parecen mas bonitos, como Luffy le dice Smoky a Smoker XDDDDD y también Alubarna que es alabasta, como dije antes no he visto todo one piece, no si si ya se ha terminado de transmitir, pero me estoy consiguiendo los capis y como son subtitulados me ha gustad mas esa traducción, espero que no les moleste, hasta la proxima! 


End file.
